The Simpsons
|Related themes=LEGO Dimensions BrickHeadz }} The Simpsons is a licensed theme introduced in 2014, based on the popular TV sitcom "The Simpson".'The Simpsons' To Get A LEGO Series - Associated PressLEGO Simpsons coming in 2014 - Brickset NewsLEGO Simpsons confirmed for 2014 release - Click a Brick The theme was made to celebrate the 25th anniversary of The Simpsons. A LEGO-themed Simpsons episode aired on May 2014, called Brick like Me.David SilvermanNerdly - SCOOP: Confirmed LEGO Simpsons sets for 2014 Background The Simpsons is an American adult animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical parody of a working-class American lifestyle epitomized by its family of the same name, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the town of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television, and many aspects of the human condition. The show was controversial from its beginning and has made the news several times. In the early seasons, some parents and conservatives characterized Bart as a poor role model for children and several United States public schools even banned The Simpsons merchandise and T-shirts. In January 1992, then-President George H. W. Bush made a speech during his re-election campaign in which he said: "We are going to keep on trying to strengthen the American family, to make American families a lot more like the Waltons and a lot less like the Simpsons." In 2002, the show was nearly sued by the Rio de Janeiro tourist board for creating an unreal image of the city on the show. The Simpsons Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 26 and July 27, 2007. Previous attempts to create a film version of The Simpsons failed due to the lack of a script of appropriate length and production crew members. Eventually, producers Brooks, Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully, and Richard Sakai began development of the film in 2001. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with Groening's being the one developed into a film. The script was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after animation had begun in 2006. The film was a box office success, and received overwhelmingly positive reviews. The Simpsons eventually became the longest-running American sitcom, the longest-running American animated program, and in 2009 it surpassed Gunsmoke as the longest-running American primetime, scripted television series.1 Since its debut on December 17, 1989, the show has broadcast 662 episodes and its 30th season started airing on September 30, 2018. Sets * 71006 The Simpsons House - released from LEGO Direct and LEGO Brand Stores in 2014. * 71005 The Simpsons Series - released worldwide on May 2014. * 71009 The Simpsons Series 2 * 71016 Kwik-E-Mart * 41632 Homer Simpson & Krusty the Clown Minifigures |img2=Bart.jpg |txt2=Bart Simpson |img3=Lisa.jpg |txt3=Lisa Simpson |img4=Marge.jpg |txt4=Marge Simpson |img5=Maggie.jpg |txt5=Maggie Simpson |img6=Flanders.jpg |txt6=Ned Flanders |img7= 4444032-71016 1to1+(march+12+release).jpg |txt7= Apu |img8= LEGOSnakeJailbird.png |txt8= Snake Jailbird }} Non-physical characters |img2=TV Bart 2.png |txt2=Bart Simpson |img3=TV Lisa 2.png |txt3=Lisa Simpson |img4=TVShowMarge.jpg |txt4=Marge Simpson |img5=TV Nelson 2.png |txt5=Nelson Muntz |img6=Seymour Skinner.png |txt6=Principal Skinner |img7=ComicBookGuy.jpg |txt7=Comic Book Guy |img8=Captain McCallister.png |txt8=Captain McCallister |img9=TV Wiggum 2.png |txt9=Chief Wiggum |img10=TV Eddie 2.png |txt10=Eddie |img11=TV Lou 2.png |txt11=Lou |img12=TV Maggie.png |txt12=Maggie Simpson |img13=TV Ned Flanders.png |txt13=Ned Flanders |img14=TV Patty 2.png |txt14=Patty Bouvier |img15=Rod Flanders.png |txt15=Rod Flanders |img16=TV selma.png |txt16=Selma Bouvier |img17=Frink 2.png |txt17=Professor Frink |img18=Dewey Largo.png |txt18=Dewey Largo |img19=Agnes.png |txt19=Agnes Skinner |img20=Lewis Clark.png |txt20=Lewis Clark |img21= |txt21=Ruth Powers |img22=TV Burns 2.png |txt22=Mr. Burns |img23=Smithers.png |txt23=Waylon Smithers, Jr. |img24=TV Grampa.png |txt24=Grampa |img25=TV Krusty.png |txt25=Krusty the Clown |img26=Ralph Wiggum 2 TV.png |txt26=Ralph Wiggum |img27=Moe.png |txt27=Moe Szyslak |img28=Chalmers.png |txt28=Chalmers |img29=TV Dolph.png |txt29=Dolph |img30=Jasper.png |txt30=Jasper Beardly |img31=TV Milhouse 2.png |txt31=Milhouse |img32=Doris Freedman.png |txt32=Doris Freedman |img33=Elizabeth Hoover.png |txt33=Elizabeth Hoover |img34=Sherri.png |txt34=Sherri Mackleberry |img35=Terri.png |txt35=Terri Mackleberry |img36=TV Wendell.png |txt36=Wendell Borton |img37=Nina TV.png |txt37=Nina Skalka |img38= |txt38=Richard |img39=Kent Brockman.png |txt39=Kent Brockman |img40=TV Michael.png |txt40=Danny |img41=TV Apu.jpg |txt41=Apu |img42=TV Carl.png |txt42=Carl Carlson |img43=TV Lenny.png |txt43=Lenny Leonard |img44=Timothy Lovejoy.jpg |txt44=Timothy Lovejoy |img45=Milhouse Dad.png |txt45=Kirk Van Houten |img46=Milhouse Mom.png |txt46=Luann Van Houten |img47=Jebediah Springfield.png |txt47=Jebediah Springfield |img48=MayorQuimby.png |txt48=Mayor Quimby }} Official Press Release BILLUND, Denmark (January 8, 2014) – The LEGO Group today announced a new partnership with Twentieth Century Fox Consumer Products to produce a construction set and licensed LEGO® minifigures inspired by the iconic television series, THE SIMPSONS. In addition, FOX is scheduled to air a special LEGO episode of THE SIMPSONS in May 2014 featuring Springfield and its cast of characters in LEGO form. Scheduled to launch this February in LEGO stores and via the LEGO Shop at Home catalog and website, the construction set will recreate the iconic Simpsons family house in LEGO form. Also included in the LEGO and THE SIMPSONS construction set is the entire family: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie along with neighbor Ned Flanders. A separate line of 16 LEGO THE SIMPSONS minifigures will launch in all mass toy retailers in May 2014. “We are thrilled to collaborate with Fox during the 25th anniversary year of the Simpsons,” said Jill Wilfert, vice president licensing & entertainment at The LEGO Group. “We know our fans will love the challenge of building the Simpsons’ family home in great detail and the ability to collect quintessential characters in LEGO minifigure form will let them showcase their love of the show in a whole new way. We are also excited that THE SIMPSONS will be created in LEGO form, truly bringing this partnership to life.” “We are kicking off the 25th anniversary of THE SIMPSONS in a big way, and we think LEGO-loving fans of the show will be impressed with this collaboration that represents the best of both iconic worlds through the LEGO and THE SIMPSONS construction set, minifigures and LEGO-themed episode,” said Jeffrey Godsick, president of Twentieth Century Fox Consumer Products. “Our partnership with LEGO is the perfect addition to the range of product lines that will be introduced globally in celebration of this great milestone achievement in television history.” The LEGO THE SIMPSONS house will be available February 1st in LEGO retail outlets for $199.99 (USD). The line of LEGO THE SIMPSONS minfigures will launch in May 2014 in all major toy retailers for $3.99 (USD) each. Notes * A parody of LEGO, Blocko, has appeared in several episodes of The Simpsons. * This release of this theme coincides with the 25th anniversary of the show. * The Simpsons Couch Gag in the episode "Midnight Towboy" featured LEGO-built versions of the Simpsons family. * Milhouse Van Houten, Bart Simpson's best friend has made an appearance in The LEGO Movie before he was even announced. * Apu, Grampa, Krusty the Clown, Milhouse, Mr. Burns and Nelson Muntz were originally rumored to appear in 71006 The Simpsons House and other Simpsons sets before they were announced to be included in 71005 The Simpsons Series. * Characters who have not yet appeared in physical form, such as Timothy Lovejoy, Principal Skinner and Moe Szyslak, consequently only have an appearance with a standard headpiece rather than a specially molded Simpsons headpiece. * Like other licensed themes that contain few sets, this theme has mostly non-physical minifigures. * Fallout Boy, Hans Moleman, Mrs. Krabappel, and Snake Jailbird are the only Simpsons characters who never appeared in Brick Like Me, but will be released as physical minifigures. * Mayor Quimby and Squeaky-Voiced Teen are the only characters who didn't appear in any physical sets or Brick Like Me that did appear in LEGO Dimensions. * This was the first adult themed license to be made by LEGO, with the next theme being Stranger Things. Gallery img160x210_simpsons.png|S@H Simpsons tab 10269440 10152116466458697 8250367340254170315 n.jpg homer.jpg|Every Homer Lego Figure References External Links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons "The Simpsons" on the English Wikipedia] * [http://simpsonswiki.net/wiki/Main_Page Wikisimpsons, an external wiki about The Simpsons] Category:Themes introduced in 2014 Category:The Simpsons Category:Licensed themes Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Disney Category:20th Century Fox